Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ USAxNyσUK
by Anniih
Summary: El hombre Cáncer/Alfred desea secretamente que su mujer lo mime como a un bebé. A la mujer Tauro/Rose le encanta malcriar a su pareja, es muy cariñosa y afectuosa.


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Argentina/Martín © LatinHetalia.  
**•Advertencia: **Lemon suave, Versión femenina de Inglaterra. Cursi.  
**•Pareja:** USAxNyo!UK/AlfredxRose.  
**•****Datos:**Nyo!Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de Abril) y Estados Unidos es Cáncer (4 de Julio).  
**•****Notas: **A Hidekaz le gustaron dos nombres para la versión femenina de Inglaterra, _"_Alice, Rose y Lisa", ninguno oficial. Los fans ingleses le suelen llamar "Elizabeth y Victoria". Éste último me gusta un poco, la Reina Victoria, los vestidos victorianos, la época victoriana…pero prefiero "Rose", por el hecho que me recuerda a Titanic, suena más madura y por ser la rosa más bella (awww~). Personalmente los otros nombres no me gustan, son feos, "Alice" parece más una niña encaprichada, y "Lisa"…no sé…anda alisando algo xD

Y algo más, ya se dio la personalidad de Nyo!Inglaterra por el propio Hidekaz. Ella no tiene miedo en decir cosas embarazosas, se comporta elegante manteniendo su lado punk. No es _Tsundere_, es _**Kuudere**__._ **Pequeña definición**: Actitud indiferente e inexpresiva, generalmente calladas y tranquilas, con la dificultad de expresar y entender los sentimientos. Tardan en abrir su corazón. A diferencia del _Tsundere, _éste muestra más sus expresiones y carácter, es como Arthur, grita, insulta, muestra lo que es, en cambio su versión femenina, no tiene nada, no hace nada, no grita, no se enfada… ¡¿Qué hace?! xD

Pero bueno, veremos si sirve su signo para entenderla mejor.

Y otra cosita que tengo muy en duda. Su signo, como mujer en general saben cocinar mejor que las abuelas, entonces el punto es… ¿Su versión inglesa sabrá cocinar? Espero que sí, digo, hay que darle diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, a mi parecer. Por mientras, lo dejaré como su versión masculina en no saber cocinar. Y si Hidekaz dice que ella sabe cocinar, le pido perdón por el tremendo OoC u.u

Espero que está información les sirva para manejar bien a Fem!UK, y no inventarle que es _tsundere, _porque sería ir en contra de lo que dijo Hidekaz, y sería OoC_._ Con todo respeto.

Bien, dejemos esto, y comencemos con lo importante, ¡señoritas!

* * *

**.**

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ USAxNyσ!UK…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Tauro·~·]**

Es raro verla llorar o quejarse, puede aguantar muchas provocaciones, pero si sobrepasas su límite, es mejor protegerse.

_Estados Unidos la conoce muy bien, nunca ha tenido algún problema con ella dentro de la relación, no hasta el momento, y no quiere saber tampoco cómo se podrá cuando está enojada. Al menos ha escuchado que las tranquilas, cuando se enfadan son un terremoto. En eso siempre es cuidadoso, pero los demás no tanto._

_Les advirtió que no siguieran molestándola, pero la británica tenía una paciencia infinita que no le preocupaba en demasía._

_Hasta que a Prusia se le pasa la mano sobre comentar que su cabello dorado y ciertas partes de su cuerpo se encuentran en desarreglo, que hará al americano buscar a otra mujer. Eso activó la bomba._

_Alfred frunce el ceño, Inglaterra se levanta, coge su silla y atrapa al prusiano entre la pared, enterrando las patas de esa aparentemente indefensa silla en esa pared._

_Y la chica baja los brazos y suspira. Se comprará un té para volver a su estado._

**X**

Es cariñosa y afectuosa. Es tremendamente leal, fiel y moral. Y es tan calmante como un baño templado, porque les gusta ser altamente una dama.

_Es una feria de artesanía instalada en plena noche. Los dos decidieron ir y se encuentran paseado tomados de la mano, admirando las costuras, prendas, bolsos, decoraciones en madera, entre más. _

_Rose se detiene en un puesto de gorros. Son tantos los diseños que no sabe cual elegir. Alfred la ayuda, creyendo que es para ella, indicando uno de color calipso._

_Cuando la rubia elige, lo coloca sobre la cabeza del menor, sorprendiéndolo._

"_¿Para mí?"_

_La muchacha afirma surcando suavemente los labios, dirigiéndose a pagar a la señora y dando las gracias._

**X**

No soporta que la contradigas ni mucho menos en público; eso podría terminar con la relación.

_Inglaterra puede tener la paciencia de una Diosa, pero no le gusta mucho que la contradigan, sobre todo él._

"_Pero esas botas son muy costosas, Rose…"_

"_Las necesito para este invierno."__ ―le dijo sin manifestar nada, únicamente observando las botas negras con lindos diseños de metal._

"_¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte? Allá al frente son más baratas." ―sugiere y la inglesa gira a mirarlo ladeando un poco la cabeza._

"_¿Me contradices?" ―lo peor que es en público, muchos niños eligiendo sus nuevas zapatillas._

"_N-No, no es así…pero allá es más ba-"_

"_Hagamos algo, tú ve a esa tienda y averigua si es más barato. Yo me quedaré aquí." ―no hay que ser inteligente para darse cuenta que es una indirecta de que se está metiendo en problemas._

"_Creo que esas botas estarán bien para ti." ―si Francia estuviera viéndolo, lo trataría de macabeo*._

**X**

Tiene talento para la música, el arte y la cocina(?). Le encanta cocinar.

"_*I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too"__ ―no sólo es la radio, es su voz quien acompaña mientras cocina una deliciosa tarta de manzanas para Estados Unidos, quien llegará en unos pocos minutos más―__, "Thursday I don't care about you. It's Friday I'm in love..."_

_Dejando todo listo, prepara la mesa con un mantel blanco como la nieve. Deposita el plato de la tarta de manzanas con sus correspondientes servicios y su gaseosa preferida, una cola._

_La puerta se oye, ha llegado. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con que Rose le preparó algo para comer…hay no…_

_Ella puede ser muy encantadora pero…pero…eso mismo._

_No le queda otra que comerse esa tarta, no puede despreciar un regalo de una mujer, eso es de poco hombre, y la puede herir sentimentalmente._

**X**

La mujer Tauro siente un apetito voraz por los hombres pequeños…jóvenes.

_Ahí está Francis, frente a la nación vecina, Inglaterra. Le pide explicaciones razonables por qué no se da un lujo de disfrutar una noche con él, y después comparar una con el norteamericano. Así se dará cuenta que el amor y la pasión francesa es mucho más que la frialdad estadounidense, al menos eso escuchó de la gente de allá._

"_¿Por qué él, y yo no?" __―exige una respuesta. Rose se cruza de brazos haciendo muecas con los labios, sin tomarle tanto interés a la conversación._

"_Escucha Francis, te voy hacer sincera" ―comienza, dejando en claro que lo pasado es pasado, y que ahora vive el hermoso presente―. "Tú estás viejo, usado y desgastado, e infectado de SIDA probablemente."_

_Eso hiere el alma del francés._

"_Alfred no. Ten en cuenta que a ninguna mujer les gustan los hombres usados."__ ―le da un consejo, cuando en ese momento el personaje del tema aparece comiendo una hamburguesa._

"_¿Hablan de mí? Escuché mi nombre. ¿Estás bien, Francis?" ―el menor nota extraño al aludido, ¿qué le habrá pasado para estar tan tieso?_

"_Nada" ―le dice ella, cogiendo la mano de Estados Unidos, alejándose―. "Encontré un pajarito herido afuera, ¿me ayudas a curarlo?"_

"_¿Un pajarito herido? ¡Pobrecito!"_

**X**

Son difíciles de conquistar, no lo lograrás con una película romántica. Inténtalo, no llorará ni te abrazará. Es una gran luchadora.

_Estados Unidos invitó a Inglaterra a su casa a ver una película romántica de finales tristes. De esas que hacen terriblemente llorar al menor, ¡porque le gustan los finales felices! Entonces, si no le gusta esa temática, ¿para que quiere verla? No es para él, es para Rose. Las mujeres son sensibles con esos temas, es un buen método de conquista, para abrazarlas y prestarle su hombro como un pañuelo._

_Eso creyó._

_Al estar sentados y viendo la película, Alfred tose disimuladamente, posando su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la mayor, por detrás del hombro. Se siente un poco tonto y sonrojado._

_Desvía la mirada hacia el perfil blanquecino. La nota extraña… ¿por qué se mantiene como si nada le sucediera? _

"_Rose… ¿no tienes ganas de…no sé…llorar?"_

"_¿Por qué lloraría?"__ ―le responde preguntándole sin mirarlo, la película es interesante, pero no le provoca ninguna emoción._

"_Porque ella y él se aman, y su padre va a matar a… ¡Oh Dios!" ―exclama al ver las escenas angustiantes, donde nunca más la pareja podrá verse― "Es muy triste… ¡Que no lo mate! ¡No!"_

"_¿Alfred, estás bien?" ―se va preocupando, abrazándolo enseguida― "Tranquilo, sólo es una película, nada es real."_

_No era su plan pero…, consiguió que lo abrazara._

**X**

El mejor consejo para conquistarla es no presionarla nunca. A ella nunca le impresionan las cosas y gestos excéntricos o extraños. Todo lo contrario, intenta ser predecible y fiable, dale regalos refinados y naturales, jamás una rosa artificial, siempre funciona.

_Alfred puede regalarle un ramo de rosas aromáticas, pensó en darle muchos ramos de rosas, muchas rosas, en cualquier forma, una corona gigante de rosas acompañado de muchos ramos de rosas, pero…si Inglaterra ve todo eso frente a su puerta, de desmayaría o tal vez lo aceptaría forzando una sonrisa para no herirle los sentimientos de haberse esforzado en comprar tanto._

_No quiere equivocarse, debe hacer las cosas bien. Sólo le regalará un ramo de rosas y eso será._

_Deja el ramo de rosas con una pequeña nota, toca el timbre y se va lejos._

_La británica abre la puerta sin ver a ninguna persona, pero ve el ramo de rosas dejada a su puerta. Lo recoge, aspira su aroma y surca una sonrisa. Luego lee la nota, y sabe que Alfred anda por aquí cerca, lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Hará que él se fue. _

_Entra a su casa._

_Pondrá las rosas en agua, para que no se marchiten._

**X**

Ella es lenta pero segura en los asuntos del corazón, por eso deberás tenerle paciencia, y una vez que se enamora, es muy romántica y desarrolla una fuerte atracción hacia el sexo opuesto; será directa al declararse. Trátala bien y ella será suya durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

_Más de un año, es una paciencia extrema. Tampoco Jones es de ir rápido, no le gusta eso, prefiere disfrutar la lentitud de las cosas, de los resultados que ha dado en torno a Rose. Se encuentra un poco nervioso, no tiene ni la más mínima idea para qué lo citó a juntarse en el parque, no es un lugar muy personal, tampoco hay mucha gente._

_Se rasca el cuello, le comienza a dar picazón al frente de la rubia, muy mal comienzo para él._

"_Alfred"__ ―llama su atención, dando un pequeño sermón y argumentos antes de declararse, refiriéndose que todas las cosas que hizo él por ella estuvieron lindas―. "Lograste que me gustes. Me gustas."_

"_¡¿En serio?!" ―exclamó radiante, y más radiante se pone cuando la mayor le confirma. Enseguida la toma en brazos y da vueltas sobre su eje, soltándola delicadamente en el suelo._

_¿Ahora que debe hacer? Vamos, piensa._

"_¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito."_

"_De acuerdo."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Generalmente no es celosa de otras mujeres, y suele cuidar mucho a su hombre.

_Continuación__:_

_Al comprarse los helados, van a caminar un rato hasta que una niña llora por extraviar a su mamá. Rose se percata y se acerca a consolarla acariciándole la cabellera, preguntando como es y se llama su madre._

_El americano dibuja una sincera sonrisa de lo amable que es ella, a lo que de repente una joven se aproxima palpando su hombro._

_Cuando la señorita Kirkland se pone de pie y coge la mano de la pequeña, observa a Alfred platicando con la mujer, a lo que enseguida se despiden. _

_Rápidamente el norteamericano se acerca a ella para darles explicaciones, no quiere que se malentienda, menos tener la primera pelea de celos en la recién comenzada relación._

"_Só-Sólo me preguntaba por una dirección y…"_

"_Oye Alfred, en ningún momento te pedí explicaciones, tranquilo."_

"_¿A no?" __―se confunde, creyó que las mujeres eran terribles de celosa, hablaría esto con Prusia, le mintió. Por lo menos se siente aliviado._

_De repente, Rose le afirma la chaqueta y le sube la cremallera hasta el cuello._

"_Después te vas a enfermar." ―le menciona regresando a tomar la mano de la niña perdida, quien los mira._

"_¿Ustedes se quieren mucho?" ―pregunta con su inocencia, peligrosamente sonrojando al menor, y recibiendo una afirmadora respuesta de la inglesa._

_Primero buscaran a su madre preguntando a las personas, después irán a la policía._

**X**

Cuando tropieza con alguien que le disgusta, lo evita simplemente. Con sus enemigos puede mostrar una helada indiferencia.

_Ese día, evita a Francia y a China mientras en sus manos pegadas a su pecho lleva unos libros y archivos entrando a la sala para la asamblea._

_En ese instante, Argentina se le aparece encarándola a lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de todos los días que tanto se repite, lo de ciertas islas al sur de Sudamérica. _

_Le grita, le insulta, le amenaza que se las devuelva. _

_La señorita rubia se sirve una taza de té, sentándose como si nada pasara, poniéndose sus audífonos para escuchar música, es verdad, le dijo a Alfred que desea ir al recital de Paul McCartney, espera que consiga las entradas._

_En el momento de irritación de Martín, da por terminado que no logró mucho haciéndola enfadar, ni siquiera se enfadó… ¡Lo ignoró totalmente! ¡A él! ¡Al groso y sensual Martín! En vía todo a la mierda y se va._

_Entra Estados Unidos sentándose al lado de la chica. Ella lo ve, se quita los audífonos y lo saluda._

**X**

Es apasionada y profundamente tenaz, sabe lo que quiere y va en busca de ello. En cuanto la besas, se pone en marcha inmediatamente pero ojo, es ella la que lleva las riendas si tú no lo haces, pero le gustaría que tú hicieras.

_Sentados en el sofá cama, la besaba sin apuros, y se perdió cuando repentinamente ella se posó sobre sus piernas sin perder ni un instante en deslizar sus labios por todo el rostro, el cuello y los labios. Alfred ríe despacio por tanto aprecio a su persona._

_Inglaterra se detiene, no por esa risa, sino por ella misma capturando la azulina mirada del muchacho._

"_¿Te has dado cuenta?"__ ―pregunta liberándole la cara de sus manos, éste pestañea desentendido― "Cuando tú empiezas, yo dirijo. Me gusta llevarte, pero me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras."_

_Alfred traga saliva por esas palabras y sus pómulos se sonrosan con debilidad, no a exageración. Ella tiene razón, la mayoría de estas situaciones su novia acaba con llevar las riendas, no es que estuviera mal, no es machista ni nada por el estilo, la mujer también tiene derecho de mandar en la intimidad, pero…casi nunca es él quien la carga en brazos y la deja en la cama o, que incite hacer cosas malas o, tomarle la mano y decir "Te llevaré hacer el amor."_

_Estando en sus profundos pensamientos, la rubia de cabello largo se hace a un lado. Estados Unidos se levanta y toma su mano. No dice nada, sólo con su decisión la lleva al dormitorio y cierra la puerta._

**(…)**

**[·~·Cáncer·~·]**

Es muy sensible y tierno, por lo cual evita las críticas y procura prestarle mucha atención y darle mucho afecto. Le encanta que las mujeres le cuiden y le mimen.

_Afuera en el jardín de su casa, Rose acaricia la cabeza del menor sobre sus piernas vestidas con una falda hasta las rodillas. Yacen en una silla grande, de madera. Hace un momento le leía un cuento, respirando el aire dulce y calmado. Cuando vio que Alfred se durmió, dejó leer y cerró el libro para continuar acariciándole el cabello, que él realmente, se quedara profundamente dormido._

_El chico se mueve su poco, tratando de acomodarse, murando cosas sin sentido._

**X**

Es receloso, desconfiado y también algo tímido, aunque no lo parezca.

_Alfred había llamado a Rose para hablar seriamente. La mayor dejó de lado a Rumania y fue dónde él. _

_Ella surca los labios al ver que el menor se puso se celoso._

"_¿Alguien se puso celoso?"_

"_¿Eh? Cla-Claro que no son celos, él es peligroso y me cae mal."__ ―no quiere admitir su pequeña debilidad, frunciendo el ceño pero con pudor._

"_Sí, alguien está celoso" ―no para de molestarlo un poco, es que le parece dulce con esa expresión, al menos eso significa que la quiere―. "No te pongas así, sólo somos amigos, y si se odian, el problema es entre ustedes dos."_

"_Sí, pero…" ―trata de argumentar, sin embargo calla al recibir un beso en una de sus mejillas._

**X**

Un truco fácil para atraerle es la cocina. Prueba a hacerle magníficas recetas de cocina. Él ama la cocina. Su corazón muchas veces se suele situar en su estómago.

_Le prepara una gran cena, no es el día de gracias, aunque Alfred ya quiere que llegue ese día. Va ordenando y arreglando el florero de flores sobre la mesa. Ojalá le guste a su novio, lo hizo con esfuerzo. _

_Cuando éste llega, se sorprende y…las ganas de probar de sus manos no las tiene mucho. Usará su fuerza en combatir contra los sabores que para nada estarán deliciosos. Se sienta ante la observación expectante de la mayor, toma un tenedor con sus manos y lo ingiere._

_Que raro…no murió. Pero… ¡Está delicioso!_

"_¿Lo hiciste tú?" __―pregunta comiendo rápidamente._

"_La verdad, no" ―no quiere mentirle―. "Me ayudó Kiku."_

"_No importa quien haya sido, ¡esto está espectacular! ¡Te amo por esto!"_

_De que su corazón se encuentra en su estómago, es cierto._

**X**

Necesita sentirse único en tu vida, no la presencia absoluta masculina. Por ejemplo cuando pronuncies su nombre tus ojos deben brillar, que lo presentes con orgullo a las personas como tu pareja, y no como si fuera un amigo más. Eso le duele, porque para él, tú lo eres todo, y te lo hace notar.

_Se encuentran en casa, no originalmente de ella, si no una especial donde toda la familia Kirkland se reunió, porque la menor hizo el llamado de contar algo muy importante. Nadie sabía lo que era, menos las razones del por qué el estadounidense yacía presente. A los hermanos les molestaba esa presencia._

_Preguntan qué hace esa cosa aquí, si es para decirles que seguirá siendo su aliada, bien por ella, no les importa._

_Pero no, no es eso. _

_Rose les presenta a Alfred, cosa que lo conocen desafortunadamente, agregando que es su novio oficial._

_No es posible… ¿Cómo tan mal gusto para elegir?_

_Claro, al principio Estados Unidos se sintió bien con la presentación, pero cuando empiezan a molestarlo y a lanzarle chistes sin sentido, se va entristeciendo sin que la inglesa haga algo. O eso pensó._

_Rose los detiene. Sí, puede estar de acuerdo que el estadounidense es infantil y algo tonto, sin embargo lo quiere y no se alejará de él por unos estúpidos hermanos que tiene. Carraspea la garganta y se arregla su traje elegante y decente. Listo, presentó a Alfred como su pareja, devolviéndole todo lo que ha hecho él por ella._

_Alfred sonríe._

**X**

No salgas con él de fiesta y le hagas tener tu teléfono celular en el bolsillo para ver si llama un amigo, eso le mata. Saber que estás pendiente de otros hombres en una noche en la que él está a tu lado, eso le machaca, y sí, por naturaleza el hombre cáncer se automachaca, le da muchas vueltas a muchas cosas, demasiadas. Es celoso, y decirle que es exagerado, es una perdida de tiempo.

_Y eso es lo que precisamente hace la señorita Kirkland, en el coche de Alfred, mientras éste maneja._

"_¿Por qué esperas una llamada de Francis, eh?"_

"_Para saber la dirección de la fiesta de Antonio."__ ―responde, aquella fiesta no es en su casa, cambió de parecer para no estar limpiando._

"_Pero no tienes que estar pendiente de él, puede llegar por su propia cuenta, y apuesto que encontró un par de hombres y mujeres para irse a divertir." ―concluye, llamando la atención de la británica._

"_¿Celos?" ―pregunta sin salir de su estado de ninguna expresión._

"_No son celos, me molesta que le des atención para después buscarte."_

"_Entonces son celos."_

"_Además qué, apuesto que cuando lleguemos te buscará, hablarás con él y me dejaras de lado. Yo estaré sufriendo en un rinconcito oscuro y emo…"_

"_Detén el auto" ―le dice y el menor accede apagando el motor en una esquina―. "Sabes como es Francis…"_

"_Por esa razón." ―determina._

_No hay caso. La única solución a todo este escándalo, es tomar el celular y apagarlo. Y eso hace ella, sorprendiéndolo. Luego le dice que no irán a la fiesta, cambio de planes, pueden ir a cualquier parte, la cuidad es grande._

"_No seas exagerado con los celos."_

"_No lo soy…"_

_Aunque él que saldrá perdiendo va ser Francia._

**X**

Cuando este hombre invita a cenar en su hogar, por lo general lo dice muy en serio, jamás con segundas intenciones. Generalmente será un caballero mientras tú no dejes de ser una dama.

_A la señorita británica le tomó por sorpresa, tendrá una cena con el americano…en su casa. Se arregló, se perfumó, peinó perfectamente su cabello sin ningún nudo. Está vez lo llevaría suelto, o quizás una amarra, una cola media suelta hacia el lado, con un flequillo al otro costado de su rostro, y unos aretes de perlas para finar más su rostro._

_Al llegar, Alfred le abre la puerta como si hubiera leído el libro "Cómo ser un caballero delante de una mujer". Eso le causa gracia internamente. Le invita a sentarse, mientras sube con cuidado el volumen de la música, una pequeña orquesta de violines, al menos ese fue el consejo de Austria, darle un ambiente tranquilo y romántico._

_Y cenan._

_Rose le felicita por el esquicito pavo. Alfred lo vio en un programa de televisión y tomó notas. Luego de la conversación, se coloca algo tenso, preguntando si le gustaría ver la noche, según lo que vio en las noticias, hoy habrá más estrella que en otras ocasiones._

_Accede a ir. Es verdad, hay muchas estrellas, lastima que no pase una fugaz. Y después, el menor le dice que no tiene problemas si quiere quedarse a dormir…_

"_Puedes ocupar mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón."_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Sí, en serio. No quiero que duermas mal…y no me sentiré bien si tienes problemas musculares por mi culpa."_

**X**

Pueden transcurrir años antes de que se enamore en serio, porque para él no es fácil encontrar una mujer a la que considere digna de su interés. Cuando la halle, la cubrirá de regalos y de admiración, y no se echará para atrás.

_Años, siglos, medio milenio…para estar seguro de su corazón, y si ella siente lo mismo, o al menos atracción, o al menos que la analizara para verle y decir, sí, ella es para mí, no quiero una mujerzuela que dañe mi corazón tan dulce de azúcar._

_En ese momento cuando su corazón latió con tanta fuerza, le comenzó a mandar regalos no de esos extravagantes, sabe que a ella no le gustan, más bien sencillos y sutiles, como rosas, chocolates, peluches mega tiernos, y un cachorrito de verdad. No ha recibido ningún detente ya, mucho menos un grito por llenarse de tantos obsequios, eso quiere decir que le gustan. No se detendrá, seguirá hasta conseguir lo que ama. Su rosa, su Rose._

**X**

Después que se te haya declarado y cuando tenga alguna esperanza de conquistarte, su timidez se tornará repentinamente en tenacidad, y te encontrarás con un galán serio y decidido, que no aceptará el no por respuesta para la decisión que ha tomado.

_Ya se le declaró, ya la conquistó. Ahora viene otro paso, el más importante para estar con ella durante mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Le toma las manos y…_

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" ―propone con una mezcla de decisión y timidez, mientras que en su mente pasan todas estas palabras: "Que no me rechace, que no me rechace, que no me rechace, que no me rechace(x9999)"_

"_Pues…" ―no dice nada más, porque el menor se le adelanta._

"_No importa si no quieres, yo seguiré intentando hasta que me digas que sí, no descansaré hasta completar tu corazón, día y noche, no importa que me esté muriendo, y no te asustes si me ves como zombi…"_

"_Hey Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, oye" ―enseguida lo sujeta del rostro para tranquilizarlo por todo ese alarme del norteamericano__―. "No he dicho que no, y si quieres la respuesta…"_

"_Lo siento…"_

"_Me caso contigo."_

**X**

Prepárale una cena romántica, escríbele una carta de amor y muéstrate dulce y cariñosa: así lograrás que no quiera separarse de tu lado.

_Una carta por correo tradicional. El joven Jones la lee y la lee, se emociona y sonríe al ver el nombre al final de la carta. No puede esperar más, toma sus llaves de la casa y sale a darse un viaje donde su pareja de orbes verdes._

_La observa arreglar el jardín. Que le perdone por esto, tendrá que interrumpirla. Se acerca a Inglaterra, la rodeada con sus brazos agradeciendo la carta tan linda que le mandó y se une a ayudarla con el jardín, a pesar de no recibir ni un sí, ni un no. Tan sólo, Rose lo deja ser._

**X**

Él da su verdadera dimensión en la intimidad, será de largo uno de tus mejores amantes, le gusta complacer, es una de sus necesidades, es atento y cuidadoso, suele ser muy tierno.

_A Rose le encanta que Alfred sea preocupado en estar preguntando si está bien, si está cómoda, si algo lo está haciendo mal, que si esto, que si lo otro. Claro, es hombre un preocupado de no hacerle el más mínimo daño, sin embargo la primera vez de los dos ya pasó, es pasado, le gustaría que se dejara llevar por sus caricias sobre su espalda, sus besos por sus hombros maceteados, sus besos viajar por sus manos masculinas, sus besos en su boca._

_Más que nada, el americano se interesa más que ella esté bien, y complacerla._

"_¿Te encuentras bien? Dime si te…"_

"_Estoy bien…"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Shhh…" ―lo silencia rodeándolo por el cuello, liberando su aliento dentro de la cavidad americana, pegándolo un poco más a su cuerpo desnudo y femenino acostado sobre las sábanas. Ayuda a mover su pelvis, estimularlo a mayor reacción en continuar y no prestarle atención a preguntas sin respuestas._

_Alza las piernas, cruzándolas alrededor de la espalda del menor, escuchando en su oído cuanto la ama._

**X**

**.**

**.**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Sin prisas pero sin pausas, darán paso de la amistad al amor.

"_Somos amigos." ―dice alegre el americano._

"_Sí." ―afirma la inglesa._

"_Ahora seamos novios."_

"_De acuerdo."_

**X**

A la mujer Tauro le gusta ocuparse de todo, sin duda Cáncer es su hombre.

_Cuando Rose sale de su cuarto, ve al menor durmiendo en el sofá cama, todo estirado y roncando plácidamente. Ella marca una sonrisa y entrecierra la mirada. Va a buscar una sábana, y cubre Alfred. Después le acomoda los cojines en su cabeza, para que se sienta cómodo. Luego apaga la televisión, tal parece que al rubio se le olvidó. _

_Se inclina arreglarle por última vez la sábana, y tan tranquilo que se ve cuando duerme… Baja un poco más, y le da un beso en la frente. Yo no tiene mucho que hacer, únicamente recoge la taza de café vacía para ir a lavarla en la cocina._

**X**

El hombre Cáncer desea secretamente que su mujer lo mime como a un bebé. A la mujer Tauro le encanta malcriar a su pareja, es muy cariñosa y afectuosa.

_Tampoco es tan secreto que le mimen. _

_Inglaterra lee un libro en la sala, al terminarlo, se levanta y se asusta al toparse con el menor así de la nada. Éste curva los labios, y se siente un poco raro._

"_¿Por qué estás vestido de ese modo?" __―la chica pregunta mirando de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, esa prenda entera de osito rosado, había creído que es un pijama que suele usar Alfred en ciertas ocasiones, tal parecer que también es ropa casual…_

"_Quiéreme"__ ―pide directo, pintando levemente sus pómulos, mientras la inglesa se confunde―. "¿No te parezco tierno y adorable?"_

"_Ah…bueno sí, pero no es necesario que vistas…"_

"_Este osito quiere que le mimen." ―bien, si así lo desea._

_La mayor regresa a sentarse en el sillón, Alfred se recuesta boca abajo, manteniendo la cabeza en sobre las piernas de su pareja, quien comienza a acariciarle cabello, sacándole ese gorro rosado con orejas de oso._

**X**

Cáncer es soñador y colocará sobre un pedestal a su pareja, esperando encontrar siempre en ella generosidad y altruismo.

_Estados Unidos corre agitado por los pasillos de la ONU, como su si alma se fuera ir al infierno muy pronto. Necesita ayuda, ahora o morirá. Sin embargo, su vida, su tan ingenua y casta vida sin ningún rastro de maldad, se ilumina. La luz proviene de una muchacha de hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos esmeraldas._

"_¡Rose!"__ ―llega a ella, le tomas la manos con desesperación― "Me tienes que ayudar, por favor. Rusia me quiere quitar el alma."_

"_No te entiendo" ―pestañea realmente sin comprender, viendo que el menor intenta decir que usará el grifo para…para…―. "¿Te lo quiere meter?" ―es toda natural._

_Alfred acierta cinco veces con la cabeza, sin soltarle las manos._

"_Le debo dinero, y si no se lo devuelvo ahora…"_

"_Ten" ―de repente lo suelta y le entrega algunos billetes―. "No tienes por qué devolvérmelos."_

_En ese momento, Estados Unidos quiere llorar de la felicidad, pero decide abrazarla._

"_¡Eres una diosa! ¡Eres la mejor mujer del mundo!" ―la libera, y va a apagarle a Rusia._

**X**

Ambos se esfuerzan muchísimo por agradarse mutuamente con bonitos detalles, cenas a la luz de las velas o masajes interminables.

_No es un día común y corriente, es especial, demasiado especial para los dos como pareja._

_Alfred sostiene un ramo de flores y chocolates en forma de corazón. Rose carga un peluche y unas camisetas de pareja._

"_Feliz aniversario."_

"_Feliz aniversario, también."_

_Intercambian los obsequios. Los dos acceden a colocarse las camisetas sobre las que traen puestas. Se observan detenidamente y sonríen. _

_En un momento en que Alfred se despista, la mayor le toma el rostro con ambas manos y le besa los labios._

**X**

Cuando una mujer Tauro esta ofuscada tiende a enfurruñarse, y después se trueca en una imponente roca de terquedad. Cuando el Cangrejo ha sido herido, se repliega dentro de su caparazón, para llorar y compadecerse a solas, y teme tomar la iniciativa, aunque ésta implique disculpar y disculparse, no sea que le cause más dolores.

_Siempre pensó que jamás la haría enojar, porque realmente costaba hacerla enojar. Pero hoy, discutieron y metió tanta las patas, que terminaron por enfadarse del uno al otro, yéndose a su propio mundo._

_Rose se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, quedándose ahí. No podía pensar en nada, no tenía claridad de las cosas. ¿Por qué Alfred tenía que ser tan celoso? _

_En tanto, el cangrejo del estadounidense se encerró en el ático y se sentó en posición fetal, sintiéndose fatal. No era celoso, tan sólo la cuidaba, eso no es tan malo, ¿o acaso se sentía inseguro de la relación? Es que…ella es tan buena, que…es la mujer perfecta, y eso le causa que cualquier otro idiota se la robe. ¡Dios, no puede pensar esas cosas!_

_¿Qué debe hacer? Si va a disculparse, probablemente ella no querrá nada con él. _

_Continuará…_

**X**

Tauro, al ser una mujer fuerte de carácter, cuando se agota su paciencia, casi siempre pone al Cangrejo en su lugar y deja las cosas muy claras.

_Continuación__:_

_La británica entra al ático y cierra suavemente la puerta. Alfred levanta la agotada vista azul, viendo que ella se sienta a su lado._

_Suspira. Le pide que se disculpe. El rubio lo piensa por unos segundos, y lo dice._

"_Si te sientes inseguro, terminemos esto."_

"_No digas eso…yo…fui muy duro, pensé mal y actué sin ver las consecuencias…"_

"_Debes manejar los celos, Alfred"__ ―se acerca un poco más, y le quita las manos sobre las rodillas―. "Nunca pienses que te voy abandonar, no echaría todo lo nuestro a la borda."_

_Al quitarle las manos, una la levanta y se acomoda pegada al pecho del menor, para que se sienta mejor y no piense cosas equivocas._

_Alfred se muerde el labio. Tiene dudas, pero debe sacarlas de su cabeza, así que corresponde al abrazo._

**X**

No habrá escasez de romance entre los dos y siempre estará a su lado uno del otro.

_Terminando la reunión, cada uno puede darle el lujo de almorzar. Al fin China puede alimentarse de tantos escándalos, también Estados Unidos juntos con Inglaterra._

_La inglesa abre su lonchera como una señorita, Alfred la mira sintiéndose extraña y con un mal presentimiento. La mayor le pregunta si tiene hambre, le dará de comer._

_Alfred quiere escapar pero no puede hacer eso, ¡no es de hombre! Y entonces, abre tembloroso la boca, recibiendo un bocado de carne con ensalada. Mastica…tiene ganas de escupir pero debe tragar._

"_¿Está bueno?"__ ―la rubia sonríe expectante. El menor acierta con la cabeza, tieso― "Puedes comértelo todo si quieres."_

_Ay no…tanto amor le hace mal…_

_Desde el fondo, el trío de amigos ríen para sí mismos._

**X**

La naturaleza sexual de ella es profundamente afectuosa, tierna y desprovista de complicaciones. Él también es profundamente afectuoso y tierno, aunque quizás un poco más complicado.

_Nunca se complica la vida para tirarse encima suyo entre besos y susurros tiernos, y no es literalmente hablando._

_Las piernas flexionadas y el cuerpo recto, el líquido emanado de su piel se desliza como una gota desde su espalda al camino final, por los constantes movimientos e insistencias de tener a su amado americano en su interior, y de tenerlo acostado, con tan sólo gemir y ayudarla a sostenerla por la cintura. _

_Los aromas a perfumes se escapan. _

_El cabello largo de Rose se arregla hacia adelante, descubriendo su espalda tan blanca como la nieve. Y sus ojos verdes se conectan con los azules, quien cuyo dueño se siente perder por las sensaciones, cerrando lentamente los ojos. En ese momento, no lo abre más, porque la mayor se inclina hacia él, a besarlo sin detenerse. Pasa su boca tibia por sus comisuras, por sus mejillas, por su mentón, por todo su cuello húmedo, soltando uno que otro suspiro gutural. _

_Rose le muerde el lóbulo, y le susurra algo._

_Estados Unidos la sostiene bien e invierte las cosas, sin embargo al pegar su frente junto a la de ella, ésta le jala a Nantucket, provocándole un freno inmediato a sus movimientos._

"_No puedo…se-seguir si no lo s-sueltas…" ―cierra un ojo, trata de ser fuerte ante las caricias en su rizo._

"_Love, son dos placeres, disfrútalo. Tú puedes hacerlo. ―lo anima, lo apoya, le confianza. ¿Qué mujer no hace esto? ¡Sólo ella! Debe aprovechar, y tiene razón, será doble placer._

_Vamos, fuerza y confianza._

_Relaja los hombros, y vuelve a moverse abrazándola, aprovechando sus dedos de tocar su piel, mientras tanto la inglesa se deja llevar cerrando los parpados, sin soltar aquel mechón sobresaliente del menor. Y él, busca sus labios para aumentar la intensidad de todas sus acciones, con un "Te amo" tan fuerte y mutuo, como si fuera el fin del mundo._

**.**

**.**

**『****º…****Fιη…º****』**

* * *

**N/A: **Cuando me metí a los archivos de Hetalia, a ver si había algo nuevo, siempre creí que Nyo!UK sería más tranquila, pero al ver que Hidekaz no la quiere como _tsundere_, sino como _kuudere_, el impacto que recibí fue entre felicidad y rareza. Rareza porque, ella no mostraría sus emociones y nadie sabría si está feliz o triste. Aunque prefiero esa actitud que una loca gritona y pesada con el pobre de Alfred. Hasta Tauro confirma su actitud, ¡y las compatibilidades! ¡Las compatibilidades! En todas sus versiones son compatibles, USxUK, UKxUS, UKxNyo!US, USxNyo!UK…me falta la versión lesbiana. Bueno, esa la dejaré para más adelante. Y lo último que me enteré de la versión "Madonna" de Alfred, que arregla cualquier problema con la violencia, con su bate… ¡niña rebelde! No importa, sigue siendo tierna y algo sensible.

Y hablando del singo de Inglaterra, sea mujer o hombre, sigue siendo posesivo. No digo que Alfred deba ser sometido o algo por el estilo, solamente, que como cualquier mujer también tiene derecho de disfrutar y poseer a su hombre. Nunca tan machista, por favor. ¡Poder femenino!

Creo que "Rose" sería una excelente Sexóloga, no le da pudor hablar de la sexualidad (xD)

Con respecto al signo de Estados Unidos, dicen muchas que es el hombre perfecto. Es tierno, sensible, te entiende, y siempre trata de hacerte feliz. ¿Quién no quiere un hombre así? (También lo son Matthew y Francis…dejemos a Francis a un lado xD)

**Datos:  
Macabeo:** Hombre sometido a su mujer, y/o que le hace caso en todo.  
**Canción cantada por Rose:** The Cure -Friday I'm in love. (Banda inglesa, jojojo~)

Estaba leyendo por ahí algo de la inglesas, y me topé con algo tan cierto. Estados Unidos es bueno inventando, pero Inglaterra siempre lo mejora, y las mejores cantantes son las inglesas, por ser más sofisticadas y con unas voces espectaculares. ¡Que vuelva la invasión británica! Musicalmente.

Léanlo, fue interesante a mi parecer: : / /www. ronniearias columnistas/bb-sanzo/las-inglesas-lo-hacen-mejor-x-bbsanzo_3902. html

Y continuando, viendo un poco más de las inglesas, me encontré que son frías. Es decir, que te saludan y eso es todo, o esperan que la otra persona salude. Si es de misma estirpe, saludan sin problemas. Los ingleses saludan dando un beso en la mejilla, también cuando son amigas y amigos cercanos, pero menos a los extraños. Los estadounidenses sólo lo hacen a niños o parientes, generalmente es por afecto y respeto, son más fríos en ese sentido. Par de gente fría xD

¡Y los polacos se dan tres besos! Dato anexo, pero bueno, a ver si le sirve a alguien.

Y bueno, como ya declaró el señor Hidekaz, yo lo voy a respetar como él quiera que sea la personalidad de "Rose". No me gusta cuando la dibujan frunciendo el ceño, no se ve bien ni bonita. Es una sonrisa, o no tiene expresión alguna. Si alguien la quiere hacer tsundere, bueno…es OoC, mientras el trabajo de Hidekaz se insulta.

Me dejo de escribir tanto (xD), debo terminar algunos fic's, uno es continuación de otro fic que anda por acá, los otros de van a otra parte, a mi querido Deviantart. Ojalá hoy me llegue mi tabla digitalizadora del doctor.

Espero que les haya gustado el Horóscopo, más allá de mi respetable y humilde opinión.

¡Saludos!


End file.
